tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
IZombie: Patriot Brains
"Patriot Brains" is the ninth episode of season one of the paranormal crime drama series iZombie. It was directed by Guy Bee with a script written by Robert Forman. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, May 12th, 2015 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Liv Moore dons her most stylish seasonal camouflage in order to participate in some testosterone-filled paintball games in order to solve a murder. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * iZombie was developed by Rob Thomas & Diane Ruggiero-Wright. Based on the characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred for Vertigo. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 3J5508. * This episode had a viewership of 1.7 million people, which is up by .08 from the previous episode. * This episode is included on the iZombie: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 29th, 2015. * Series co-creator and executive producer Diane Ruggiero is credited as Diane Ruggiero-Wright in this episode. * Director Guy Norman Bee is credited as Guy Bee in this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1987 novel Patriot Games by author Tom Clancy. It is part of the "Jack Ryan" series of spy novels and was adapted into a feature film in 1992 starring Harrison Ford. * Clive Babineaux makes reference to YouTube in this episode. YouTube is a video sharing website. It became the property of Google in November, 1986. This is where people go when they want to see funny videos of really bad dancers or monkeys flinging poo. * A reference is made to the computer animated movie Frozen in this episode. Frozen was produced by Walt Disney Pictures and released in 2013. It is based on the fairy tale The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Elements of the movie were adapted into the ABC fantasy series Once Upon a Time. iZombie star Rose McIver appeared on episodes of that series as Tinkerbell. * A reference is made to "twerking" in this episode. Twerking is a type of provocative dance move which involves thrusting hip movements, and often includes grinding closely to a partner's erogenous zone. The phrase became popular in the mid 2010s due to the showy antics of pop star Miley Cyrus. Quotes * Liv Moore: There are monsters in this world. People who do unspeakable things. When I graduated med school, I took an oath to consecrate my life to the service of humanity, to respect and value the lives of all persons. But now that I'm half-dead, I can see that some life is like a virus. One that can't be allowed to spread. .... * Liv Moore: I said some life is like a virus. But if you kill a virus, you're a doctor. If you kill a person... If I kill this person, I know who I'll be. I'll be a killer. I'll be him. .... * Clive Babineaux: Mind if I take your assistant on a field trip? * Ravi Chakrabarti: I'd sign her permission slip, but my hands are covered in viscera. .... * Clive Babineaux: Do you have time to look at a couple of YouTube tutorials? * Ravi Chakrabarti: Of failed twerking tutorials? Yes. * Liv Moore: But no one lip-syncing to Frozen. .... * Liv Moore: I had once chance at love. Turns out my would be soul mate survives on the brains of murdered teenagers. Crew * Joseph Berger-Davis - Co-producer * Scott Graham - Producer * Gloria Calderon Kellett - Supervising producer * Kit Boss - Co-executive producer * Dan Etheridge - Executive producer * Danielle Stokdyk - Executive producer * Diane Ruggiero-Wright - Executive producer * Rob Thomas - Executive producer * Michael Wale, CSC - Director of photography * Matthew Budgeon - Production designer * Warren Bowman - Editor * Josh Kramon - Composer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified